


Ungelded

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A terrible occurrence one snowy night.





	Ungelded

It was a calm night, warm in Hank's house regarless of the idey cold that blew outside. There was a storm warning, and one would have thought none foolish enough to venture outside. But to think so would be to be wrong as a knock came on Hank's door.

He was all for ignoring it but Connor did not, ribbing Hank's grumpiness which he secretly loved, and that was his fatal mistake for as soon as the door was unlocked the trap was released.

The door of Hank's home was a standard affair. Over a core of insulating, light weight foam, was wraped a shell of metal. Unbeknownst to Connor on the other side of the door several car batteries had been attached to this metal and at a switch an enourmas suruge of deadly electricity coursed through the frame. With Connor's hand on the similarly metal door knob he was shocked into temporary offlineness.

When he booted up several horrible things were quickly noted.

One, Hank was tied tight enough to his own couch to as to start cutting off cirulation, especially if he continued to struggle like he was currently doing.

Two, Connor no longer had control of any of his four limbs. He was spayed out on top of a table, a sturdy plywood and oak overlay construction, but his arms and legs dangled, useless at his sides. Even his torso and head were barely functional, requiring more power than he was able to manage to move even the slightest inch. This he atributed at first to the large electrical shock he had received but as several error messages sluggishly scrawled into his view he realised a much more concerning truth. Although he could no longer feel much of his back, it seemed some sort of external device was now plugged into him.

As the sense of hearing came back to him the third point was made known, although he had previously made suspicions.

Several intruders talked and shouted amogst themselves, although Connor's systems were still too scrambled to process proper language, only understanding enough words to piece togehter that this was in fact one of the groups of mad anti-robot protestors that had been leaving violence and death in their wake since the revolution several months earlier.

The lst point, and perhaps in many ways the strangest yet concerning one, was that Sumo also lay on the table with Connor, and he was visably arounsed.

A rough calloused hand came into Connor's limited vision, petting the fluffy ruff of Sumo's neck. Connor deserately tried to render the owner's words understantable. "You see," the man said, daring to continue to pet Hank's loyal dog. "Dogs are much l;ess complicated, it is only a matter of hormones to entice them. Why, breeders had rendered such things a fine art as have the pornographers. Yet, for your plastic whore we must go to so much trouble."

Connor suddenly was able to feel the man's other hand, distrubingly deep down the backside of Connor's slacks, one finger, puzzingly slick, tracing a circle of wetness around the cleft of Connor's buttocks, inching, it slid it's way to Connor's forbidden and puckered port. Installed in case of certain undercover opperations, Connor had never used to unneccessary orifice, but with a laugh, the man thrust himself inside, seemingly finding the action hilarious.

Connor gave no reaction, the numbness of his own body useful for this at least.

The man frowned. "That will not do" he say as the hand petting Sumo retracted from Connor's view. The furied clacking of typing at a laptop followed and a horror burst from Connor's chest as a traitorious feeling burst from the sensations of his hole. His other, more external genitalia lept to use, pumping to rediness for the first time in his existence.

And that, as the intruder dragged Sumo over and on top of Connor's now naked bottom, was when Connor relized with true horror the extent of of the protestors' plans for him.

"No, Sumo!" Connor tried to say through his glitching vocal box, but like always the dog did not listen to anyone, only letting out a soft 'boof.' 

The dog sniffed several times. For a moment as brief as the hope of freedom he thought -perhaps the assaultant's chemicals had failed and Sumo would not go along with their sick twisted plans, but then the thick dog dick was inside of him.

Connor could only attempt to struggle, attempt to look away from Hank's horrified struggles as Sumo slowly warmed to his new task, behind him the intruder's laugher increasing volume at every thrust. Then the unthinkable, something deep within Connor's artificial cavity expanded, increasing to such a witdh that what sensational sensors Connor could control exploded in a barage of internal injury notices.

Sumo, seemingly stuck inside him, boofed with greater exertions.

Then, so quickly but not unexpected for a dog of such advanced years, Sumo's climax engulfed Connor's internal y torn tunnel in a thick, rancid, creamy batter.

The errors messages clouded Connor's vision as behind him he heard the words spill from the man, cut off every other syllables with laugher. "And this, policeman, is why you always remember to spay or neuter your pets."


End file.
